


Understand

by FitzgLivviep



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzgLivviep/pseuds/FitzgLivviep
Summary: Disclaimer: Quotes from show are not mine and neither are the characters, all belong to rightful owners.Understand this meant to be really, really short.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Quotes from show are not mine and neither are the characters, all belong to rightful owners.
> 
> Understand this meant to be really, really short.

"I would do anything for you but I won't risk your life."

"Why not Jace is doing it? I am asking you….you know what I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Hmm is that because I'm not a shadowhunter and don't have a parabatai. As a downworlder I couldn't possibly understand what that bond means. No not poor me who has watched loved ones die left and right leaving me behind or how about my dear friend Ragnor that was taken away suddenly and I haven't had the chance to grieve for him properly because every second I'm worried that you will get injured, killed or do something stupid."

"Mag…"

"Save it. I'll be back later with the things I need to do what you want."

He turns makes a portal and walks thru not looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know (hope) that it won't happen like that but what if it does. I do hope they have a small spat, Alec goes to apologize when he sees him on the balcony of course Magnus pulls the whole don't push me away line, they talk, he agrees to track Jace thru their parabati bond, Jace is found at least close, they go get him then once again Magnus gets pushed to the back burner by Alec and it starts all over but with a happier ending the second time around.


End file.
